A user may interact with a navigation application on a computing platform to obtain a direction to a destination (e.g., an address), to determine an estimated time of arrival (ETA) to the destination, and so on. The user may, however, take time away from reaching the destination to program from the navigation application. In addition, information provided to a user before a drive may not be specific to a context of a drive that the user actually makes (e.g., general traffic patterns, based on limited rule-based approaches). Moreover, a connection with a vehicle may be needed to receive information, which may also cause delay or provide information that is not context specific. Thus, there is considerable room for improvement to save user time, to minimize receipt of irrelevant information, etc.